steel_donut_collectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Yoahimune (Story) / Chapter 1
" I saw my hand on blood lying on the ground..." The second part of Yoahimune. "In the first actual chapter of Yoahimune, we hit some of our favorite paragraphs of all time and we get in so many more misadventures. Will we ever know what the dark tournament is? Can Arc go a single chapter without telling us what his nickname is?" Chapter 1 can be read here. Quotes *''"Why does Arc have an apartment?"'' **'Bob:' "Good think I can rest in two location, In Dorm or in my apartment, but I chose stay in dorm because my apartment is too far. " **'Blake:' Wait wait wait, too far from what? If it's too far from everything he needs, why is he paying for it? **'Bob: '''Why does he live there? That's a good question, I didn't even think about that. **'Blake: Here, I'm just gonna buy this apartment I'm never gonna fucking use. **'''Connor: If you went to New York City, you'd take whatever the fuck you can get. **'Bob: '''Yeah, cheap rent, y'know? **'Blake:' It's such a good deal, even though he's not gonna use it, he just has to have it. **'Bob:' I mean, he could just live in the dorm. **'Blake:' Yeah, he chose stay in dorm actually... **'Bob: That's true! *'''Blake: Also I like how he's just narrating this all to himself, like he's Flash Gordon. *'Blake:' We should mention that, he didn't put his bag on the bed, he just, like, tucked it in bed. *''"I saw my hand on blood lying on the ground."'' **'Bob: ' "What I saw is like a situation in war, full with fire, many destroyed buildings, and some dead people. Also I saw my hand on blood lying on the ground, and I saw someone with device's like pile bunker and grind with evil smile, then when he stab on my face suddenly the flash back is gone." **'Blake:' I'm gonna have to agree with the main character when he says "Wha? What just that?" *'Connor: '''What the fuck is a Pilebunker? *'Bob: And he grinds with an evil smile, which means if you see him in the club, just get out of there, it's not worth it. *"Arc's Name."' **'Bob: "They not only call me 'Mr Bushido', they also call me 'The ghost wizard' because some people call me I'm the ghost from the dead member of Phantom Unit, Ichimaru Kai." -- He couldn't go one chapter without telling people they call him "Mr. Bushido" or "The Ghost Wizard." He couldn't do it just once. **'''Blake: That's because those are some really badass names **'Bob: '''No... ''The Ghost Wizard?! The Ghost Wizard. That's a cool ''name.You think that's a cool name. **'Connor: I still can only think of, like, a Ghost Dad sequel... **'''Bob: And I still think of Ghostface Killa with a wizard hat, although Ghostface Killa with a wizard hat would be pretty swag... **'Blake:' Exactly! The Ghost Wizard! **'Bob: '''OKay, well.. still. **'Blake: Mr. Bushido sucks though. **'''Bob: (laughs) Yeah, I think we can all agree. (Continue from 7:21) Trivia *Future Steel Donut member Zarosguth leaves a pretty lengthy comment, which can be seen in the gallery. *What a Pile Bunker actually is, is a weapon that fires a single spike that can be retracted, similar to a Pile Driver. Gallery Yoahimune CHAPTER 01.jpg|Yoahimune's art for Chapter 01. Jelle Steps In CH1.PNG|Jelle's comment on Chapter 01, before he was a member of the Steel Donut. Category:Videos with Bob Category:Videos with Blake Category:Videos with Connor Category:Steel Donut Videos Category:Yoahimune